herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kanako Miyamae
Kanako Miyamae is the protagonist of the story. She is a second year high school transfer student to Ame no Kisaki, a Catholic-based all girls academy. Kanako has an inherent fear of men which began in elementary school when a piece of her recorder and P.E. uniform were stolen. When coming into physical contact with any man, she instantaneously breaks out in hives. This has significantly contributed to her fear of boys. Kanako is almost solely interested in girls in regards to her ideal romantic relationships. She instantly and constantly suffers from nosebleeds—a visible indication of sexual perverseness frequently used in anime and manga. She transferred to Ame no Kisaki to look for her one true love. Kanako often begins her reflections on her situation with the phrase, "Dear mother in heaven." Kanako is also quite tall (standing at 175 cm), making her height (and her weight) emotional weak spots. She also takes constant verbal abuse from Mariya Shidou and his maid, Matsurika Shinoji. She is often called a 'pervert', or 'lesbian', or other nicknames they happen to give her. Her birthday is in August 31, known to be a Virgo. Height is 173 cm-175 cm. Her blood type is AB. Kanako absolutely detests men, and will proceed to break out in hives if one happens to touch her. It's interesting to note that when Kanako first met Mariya, she broke out in hives, although hives are a psychological effect. An error, perhaps She is voiced by Asami Sanada in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Jessica Calvello in the English version of the anime. Appearance Kanako is very tall and often called the "Eiffel Tower". Her weight has always been an emotional issue for her. Kanako has short navy coloured hair and matching navy coloured eyes. Kanako is often found wearing her uniformed or a set of PJs. The PJs consist of a long-sleeve button up shirt with a collar and straight pants. Personality anako is a very excessively naughty lesbian. She has sexual fantasies about almost every female she meets. Her tendency to nose bleed is legendary. She often becomes light headed from the amount of blood loss. Kanako despises males with a passion. She finds them utterly disgusting to the point she breaks out into hives. She is very sensitive about her weight and her height, and is often teased because of them. History Kanako had lost her parents and was left to care for a younger sister. Kanako adored her mother. Her reflections often start with the phrase "Dear mother in heaven...". The academy she attends was once the one her mother had met to. Her mother then met her father at the mirroring all males school and fell in love. Kanako hopes to find a romance like that, but with a woman. Trivia * Kanako is quick to fantasize about her classmates, and is viewed as a pervert by both Mariya and Matsurika. * Kanako fears Mariya, although she still finds him quite attractive, judging by the amount of times she has nosebleeds when he's around. She has two friends at the school, Sachi Momoi and Yuzuru Inamori. She has attempted to become friends with Nanami Kiri, but, until now, her efforts have been in vain. * In episode eleven, Kanako mentioned that she had both "a useless older sister" and "a sweet younger sister". Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Lawful Good Category:In Love Category:On & Off Category:Dimwits Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Tragic Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Animal Kindness Category:Big Good Category:Arrogant Category:Stalkers Category:Symbolic Category:Wealthy Category:One-Man Army Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Brutes Category:Teenagers Category:Unwanted Category:Mentally Ill Category:False Antagonist Category:Insecure Category:Obsessed Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protector Category:Heroic Liars Category:Control Freaks Category:Vigilante Category:Grey Zone Category:Supporters